


Short Stories

by Illinois_bluemoon



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Minecraft (Video Game), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), lighter cult, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illinois_bluemoon/pseuds/Illinois_bluemoon
Summary: I'm a leader in the lighter cult, and i love to write short stories. so why not post them. we have a whole spectrum of characters and one's from fandoms are not the cannon versions of the characters.[ ex. our Celine is not the cannon Celine]  anyway, have fun, don't like then scroll, and ye- enjoy.





	1. Axel’s branding

**Author's Note:**

> so- i cant spell and theirs going to be mistakes. also- this is more based on a fantasy religion then actual religion.

If our love is a sin,  
Then I’ll spit God in the face  
And take the Devil by hand.

The holy mark of God will never reject me- but i have learned to reject it.

Axel stood in front of the archangels, head down- unable to look them in the eye’s.   
“ Axelyn! It has come to our attention that you have lost faith in our God.” Uriel spoke out standing in front of the smaller Angel. “ you know the punishment sent by God for lack of faith, but in case you forgot, read it aloud.”   
Axel shook as they grabbed the book Uriel handed them. “ E-Ezekiel 28:16  
B-By the abundance of-of your trade  
You were internally filled with vi-violence,  
And you si-sinned;  
Therefore I have cast you as p-pro-profane  
From the mountain of God.   
And I have dest-destroyed you, O covering cherub,  
From the midst of the s-stones of fire. “ 

Uriel took the book back, glaring down judgingly at the poor Angel. “ as Punishment, you will be sentenced to the darkest pit of hell and live your day’s torturing and being tortured by the soul’s of the damned. “ He said coldly.  
“Wait!- wait please.” Gabriel yelled getting up from his seat. He Ran over and kneeled in front of uriel. “ Brother, must we be so hard? I know our dear lord and father-” he quickly made a cross over himself. “- set up that punishment, but it was from when our dear brother Lucifer betrayed us.” he said.  
“On with it Brother. For all we know Axelyn is our next Lucifer!” Uriel said sternly. This made both Gabriel and Axel cringe. “ We mustn't be so hard on our beloved Angel’s. For they are just kids who have lost the light. Instead of punishment, we should guide them back.”  
“Oh Quiet Brother!” Michael the eldest spoke up now. “ Our Father Gave us a set of rules to follow. We must not allow you to pick favorites! “ Micheal said. He looked at Axel, watching them shake and cower behind Gabriel in fear of what was to come.   
“ But must the punishment be so harsh!” Gabriel fought back.  
Michael sighed. “ we don't have time for this Gabriel! Axelyn is a problem! If we let them go, they will be our next Lucifer!”  
“What would Marcus have said!” Gabriel spat out, before quickly covering his mouth.

“M-Marcus?” Axel asked softly only to be forced quiet by Uriel.   
“THAT IS ENOUGH!” he screamed. “Raphael! Remove Gabriel from the room! Axelyn- you will come with me and gain the Marking of God!” he spoke and pulled Axel up by her hair, dragging her away.  
Raphael grabbed the screaming Gabriel, by the arms and dragged him out of the room in the opposite direction.

Axel was brought to an empty room that was sickly white and way too bright. “You can Thank Gabriel later for getting you out of deveine punishment.” uriel said as he pushed Axel into a chair he summoned- tying them down to it. Axel shook and pulled at the restraints in the chair, looking pitiful. “ m-my Archangel- i-im sorry. Please- i still have faith- i-” a loud smack shut Axel up as they got slapped in the face. “ The Damage is already done Angel. You are receiving the marking of God. may it be placed on your forehead where everyone, big and small, holy or unholy may see you have gone against god’s will and shall be treated as nothing.” Uriel said summoning a brander that had a cross on the end of it. 

Axel’s eyes went wide as they tried to fight back, crying. “No,no,no,no- i'm sorry- please!” they begged but Uriel didn't listen as he pulled out his bible.   
“ Jeremiah 21:14  
“But I will punish you according to the results of your deeds,” declares the Lord,  
“And I will kindle a fire in its forest  
That it may devour all its environs.”’” He read as the brand was heating up.  
Axel cried more, watching the brand start to glow a dark red.

“Proverbs 11:21  
Assuredly, the evil man will not go unpunished,  
But the descendants of the righteous will be delivered.”

“Proverbs 23:13  
Do not hold back discipline from the child,  
Although you strike him with the rod, he will not die.”

Axel watched as Uriel moved the now red hot brand closer to her forehead. “ Please, please no!” they begged but Uriel kept reading.

“Genesis 3:14  
The Lord God said to the serpent,  
“Because you have done this,  
Cursed are you more than all cattle,  
And more than every beast of the field;  
On your belly you will go,  
And dust you will eat  
All the days of your life;”  
Uriel finally pushed the brand to Axel’s forehead, Causing the pitiful Angel to scream. 

Axel shot up in bed, screaming out from the memory. They held their head- the cross on their forehead, glowing a dark red as it burned. Zeek, who happened to be in bed beside Axel at the time, shot up, now awake. He looked around and panicked before his eye caught the sobbing Axel.  
Zeek was quick to pull the Angel into his lap. “ hey, I'm here- Zeek’s here,” he said softly. His eye caught Axel’s cross glowing red. He moved Axel’s hand’s from their head and touched the cross, quickly pulling his hand back as it burned. “Fuck!” he said, starting to panic once more. “That's definitely not good!” he stated the obvious.  
Axel, still sobbing, held onto Zeek tightly. “It hurts!...it really Hurts” they cried.  
Zeek nodded. “I bet- i uh-” Zeek didn't know what to do. Taking a deep breath he wrapped Axel in the blankets and ran out of the room to find something cold to put on his partners forehead.


	2. Moss’s brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Abuse

Moss looked up at their brother as they waited for Benjamin to arrive back from his car. Jeremy looked down upon him and scoffed. “ mom was right.” he said, glaring down at Moss.   
“W-what?” Moss asked. “ you heard me bitch. She was right about you, Alexandra.”   
“Don't call me that-”  
“Oh just shut up! I know about this little crush you have on that therapist, but i want you to give up.” He spat pushing Moss against the wall. “S-stop!” they yelled- only for Jeremy to grab them by the face. “He will never love you, you brat- you wanna know why? You are so Fucking Boring!” he growled. Moss avoided eye contact and tried to get out their brother's grip but couldn't. They only looked at Jeremy when he forced them too. “ hey!-i'm going to be honest with you because no one else will. Any guy who says he’s interested in you beyond just fucking you, is full of shit” Jeremy said coldly before pushing Moss to the floor. “ never forget that, Alexandra. You are nothing.” Moss sat on the floor, holding their face gently, some tears fell from their eyes as their lip began to quiver, but it was quick to stop as they forced themselves to go numb. Moss got up holding a blank expression.


	3. funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: these are two cannibals - so heads up. also Abuse and past suicide mention

Moss held onto Benjamin's arm. There they stood outside of the funeral home. Moss’s mother had finally passed away, and Moss wanted the closure of confronting her dead body, Benjamin agreeing that this was a good idea so Moss could understand that she’s dead and wont hurt them anymore.  
As the two walked into the funeral home, they were greeted with yelling. Moss’s older sister Patrisha, who wore a short slutty black dress and black stockings was yelling at the middle sister of the family Dian. Dain wore a black female business suit and black veil over her face. She was arguing back at Patrisha claiming she deserved the money from their mother.  
Jeremy was in the corner of the room with his wife. He wore a basic black suit but had the over jacket off. His wife wore a long black dress and held a rose. Stuart, the youngest boy who wore a black shirt and jeans pointed out Moss’s arrival. “Look who finally arrived!” Stuart said, making the room go quiet- all eyes on Moss and Benjamin.   
Moss shifted on their feet gently and rolled their eyes. “ sup bitches. I'm here” they said. Moss had their hair tied back into a small ponytail. They wore a Black turtleneck and black dress pants as Benjamin had on a black suit.   
Patrisha scoffed. “ what are you even doing here. Didn't you kill yourself?” she asked harshly. Moss took a step forward. “ I did- but obviously I failed. I’ve also been in a mental institution since then. Nice to see any letters from anyone.” they said and took Benjies hand.   
Dian was looking Benjie up and down. “ who’s the yummy man you have with you~?  
She asked stepping closer. Moss stepped in front of Benjamin. “ this is Benjamin Copper, my husband.” Moss said sternly, he gently squeezed Benjamins hand when their siblings suddenly burst out laughing. “Him!? Stuart laughed. “ honey! You think he’s gonna stay!?”  
Moss growled before pushing past Dian and Stuart. “ fook off!” they yelled. “ can we all just shut up- and let me confront our druggie of a dead mother!?” the room went silent. “For fooks sake thank you” they said bringing Benjamin over to Elizabeth. 

“Hello mother.” Moss spoke down coldly to the dead woman in the casket. “ long time no see…” it was as if Moss spoke expecting an answer. “Pitiful...look at you now. Didn't you always say this was supposed to be me? Hm...every drug you gave me. Every Time you forced Haroun into me- didn't you always say. ‘ maybe this would get you into the casket before me’ “ Moss mocked their dead mother. “ well...look at me now bitch.” they smiled, but there was no emotion behind it. “ Now you're the one in the casket and i'm still living. I’ve managed to get over my addiction that You gave me!” Moss said the last line through gritted teeth. “ i also have a husband now, someone...who loves me more than just fucking me!” Moss laughed coldly, moving, and gently holding Benjamin's arm. Moss pulled out a white rose, the thorns seemed to have been sharpened by someone. Moss placed the rose on Elizabeth. “ i hope you get stuck in purgatory where, you will be alone for eternity forced to walk the streets and watch everyone you did wrong live longer and better than you.” Moss whispered to his mother before looking at Benjamin. “ i feel a lot better now!” they said with a genuine smile.   
Benjamin gave Moss a small yet caring smile, gently kissing their cheek. Moss let out a soft giggle but the small happiness didn't stay as Dian walked up. “ Why don't you go run along and play, Alexandra, leave the adults to talk~” she teased. Moss’s eye twitched. “ dont fucking call me-”   
“Don't call me that-” Dian mocked. She rolled her eyes. “ You are ALEXANDRA! Not fucking Moss! Get it through your think skull- you are Alexandra you will always be Alexandra!”  
Moss was twitching, as there was anger in their eyes. Benjamin couldn't Grab them in time before Moss jumped onto their sister knocking both of them down. Dian’s scream gained the rooms attention. Moss’s siblings gathered around laughing as the two were caught in a fist fight. Moss was winning- breaking Dians nose, but suddenly the doors where flung open causing everyone to stop and go silent. A man with short black hair with a gray beard and regular street clothes walked in. “ d-dad!” Stuart said backing away slightly. Moss got up off of Dian and stood by Benjamin. Jeremy helped Dian up and it wasn't long before all the siblings where in a line behind the casket.   
There father Dave looked at his kids and scoffed. “Pathetic. Just like your mother” He said. He stopped at Jeremy. “ is that your wife?” he asked. Jeremy nodded, unable to look the man in the eye. “ Pathic- she’s part of the scum of this earth, you can do much better” he said coldly before walking to Patrica. “ you turned out to be a slut just like Elizabeth. “ he stated the obvious before looking at Dian who held her broken nose. “ you look like me...what a shame my looks are wasted on something as ugly as your personality. Dave then moved onto stuart. “ go kill yourself gamer boy” he laughed before stabbing and looking at Moss. “Who are you?” Dave asked. “That's Alexandra” Stuart said before Moss could reply.   
Dave’s face suddenly went from no emotion and anger. “ your the little fuck up?” he asked. “ your the abortion Elizabeth said she was getting?” he laughed, before pushing Moss back. “ off of them.” Benjamin said, catching Moss. Dave looked at Benjamin and laughed more. “ who are you supposed to be!? A poor excuse of a doctor!? Alexandra is my kid! I can do what I please with them! Plus it was just a small push! “ he laughed before losing all emotion. “ watch yourself or i swear i will make your life a living hell- wishing you never knew my child.” he said, before pushing Benjamin back harshly. Moss twitches violently before pushing Dave back. “ Shut up you good for nothing father- you don't know anything about him- so Do Not Touch Him!” Moss barked. Dave stumbled back before growing pissed. In the blink of an eye there was a loud Smack before a thump. Moss was now on the ground- holding there cheek that was already growing red and stinging.   
I took Benjamin a moment to process what happened. But once he realized Dave hit Moss so hard they fell- he was quick to lung at Dave and bite his hand. Dave let out a scream trying to pull his hand from Benjamin's mouth. Benjamin didn't let go before he shook his head like an animal with his prey and took a chunk out of Dave’s hand. He spit it out only because he knew it wasn't good if he didn't cook it first and he didn't want to go through the trouble of getting sick. Dave fell to the floor screaming for his life as everyone else watched shocked. Benjamin disregarded the blood dripping from his mouth and sat on the floor next to Moss, picking his Husband up gently and holding him.   
Moss let out a whimper, though their face remained emotionless. Benjamin held Moss a bit tighter. “ its okay...your okay...im here- Benji’s here” he whispered to Moss, running his hand gently Through Moss’s hair.   
Dave yelled for someone to call 911 but no one their did. The siblings watched- Dian stepped out to throw up registering what happened.  
Benjamin growled at Dave. “can you just shut up!” he yelled before going back to Moss. “ your okay my dear...i wont let him touch you again.” he said and kissed Moss’s forehead, before getting up with Moss in his arms.   
Benjamin looked at everyone else in the room. “ if you dare tell a single soul what happened in this room. Take it from no tongue and missing fingers that it will not end pretty for you” he said before walking out, Moss in arms. They both knew Moss’s siblings were not going to be living past this week.


	4. The Vessel and the Actor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To understand this. Illinois was Actor's old vessel during spark of war [ which is a story done by the lighter cult on TikTok]. This was until Illinois commit die to get away from Actor. they where found by Remy, [ Actor's child and king Virus adopted Child] and Illinois became Remy's Vessel.

The vessel Illinois walked through the castle holding many folders and papers in their hands. They where the the king’s official party planner, having picked up a thing or two about Parties when they where Actor’s vessel a few years ago.   
Illinois slipped into their personal room, it looking more like an office then a bedroom. They spent most their time in Patrck’s room, taking care of their blind boyfriend so they really had no need for their own room to be a bedroom. 

Setting the countless folders and papers on the desk across from the door, illinois sat on one of the chairs. They glanced around at their messy office, Paper’s apon papers everywhere, folders just thrown places, pens and pencils everywhere. A white board hung on the wall, neat yet messing writing made a checklist that went down to number 20. Then Illinois’s eyes caught the vanity, pushed into the corner, sitting there with a red sheet thrown over it. They stared at it for a moment before forcing themselves to look away. Taking off the mask they wore, Illinois placed their head into their hands. ‘I dont need him…’ they thought, gently tracing over the scars that covered their lips. 

With a small sigh they glanced back to the vanity. ‘ one talk, wouldn't hurt right?’  
‘No! What am i thinking...he hurt me!’  
‘Though...maybe i can get his opinion...fuck!’  
Illinois fought with themselves, intensely staring at the vanity. After a few minutes they finally got up and walked over to the covered vanity. Hesitantly they grabbed the red sheet before pulling it off, revealing a chipped white vanity with a dusty mirror.   
‘Actor’  
Was carved into the top of the mirror. Looking in, Illinois took note of how in the mirror their own reflection didnt show, instead it was filled with a shadow and a darker version of the room.  
“ Illie~”  
Illinois shivered at the nickname, watching Actor emerge from the shadow. Actor looked horrible. His hair was messy, and dark bags sat under his tired eyes. His suit was winkled and out of place as the dark red seemed to be even darker.   
Illinois stayed silent, looking at the man in front of them.  
“Awe, Talk pawn. I give you permission~” Actor purred with a smirk, though that quickly fell as Illinois still didnt say anything.  
“ You're no fun Pawn. i know you can fucking hear me! “ he huffed “ well, you certainly needed me for something, because im sure you dont want me to just stare at those horrid scars on your face now do you? “   
Actor teased tapping his own lips.

Illinois rolled their eyes before opening their mouth to speak.  
“ Now, Now Illie! Make sure your first words are good! Nothing too complicated. I know how little you talk now a days.” Actor cut them off.  
They stared at Mark with a ‘really?’ face before trying to speak again.  
“I-”  
“ Don't hurt yourself now!” Actor cut them off once more with a smirk, trying to piss off his Ex Vessel.  
Illinois’s eye twitched but they remained rather calm. “ I hate you.” they said, their voice scratchy, quiet, and rough from not talking for days. They watched Actors face fall to a confused frown before they starting to walk away. 

“ no! No! That cant be it!! Get you ass back here Pawn! That couldn't be all you wanted!!!” Mark yelled, starting to bang on the glass.   
Illinois ignored the screaming toddler in the mirror as they walked to their desk, grabbing three sheets of paper.  
They placed them on the vanity and sighed. “ Shut up bitch. I need help.” They said, cringing at the last part.

Mark immediately went quiet for a moment before smiling wickedly. “You’ve come crawling back to me, I see! I told you, you wouldn't stay away for long!” Actor laughed. “ oh- im going to kill myself so the Amazing savior Mark cant get to me and his waste of a pretty face child can be my new host!” he mocked The Vessel who was trying their best to not break the mirror. “ Do Not talk about the prince like that.” Illinois threatened. “ you don't want the repercussion of your brother- in-law, do you?” 

Illinois hummed at Actor’s silence. “ Cat got your tongue?” they asked, and before Mark could respond, the vessel held up two of the three papers. “ Choose.” they said. Each paper had a different flower on it.  
The first had : Agrimony   
The second : Periwinkle  
And the third that had yet to be shown : Poppy ( yellow )

Mark read over the papers. “ Periwinkle. It means Delightful memories. “ he said with a bored expression. Illinois nodded and held up the third paper. “ The Poppy’s, they mean wealth and will give a nice color to the white of the Periwinkle. “   
They nodded once more and sat the two papers on their desk, before glancing at the third. “ the Agrimony means gratitude.” Mark said picking up on Illinois curiosity. 

Actor went silent hearing the door open. “ Illie?” a voice called out. The vessel looked over to the door, seeing Bim and Klaus’s vessel standing there. “ Patrck!” they said softly, their tone doing a 180. “ dear what are you doing here?”   
“ i heard another voice, coming from your office. I wanted to make sure you were okay. “   
The blind vessel made his way over to His partner. “ are you okay?” he asked, taking Illinois’s arm when they offered it.   
“ I'm fine babes, just working on a new party coming up.” they said and started to lead Patrck away from the mirror. 

“ going so soon? I wanna see your little blind boyfriend!~” Actor said with a smirk. Illinois cringed as Patrck looked up at them. “ you see…-”  
“ Actor’s here?...I couldn't tell” Patrck said sarcastically before turning towards the sound of Mark's voice. “ isn't that a mirror though?” he asked, holding Illinois hand.   
“ no dipshit, im a table...I'M IN THE MIRROR!” Actor yelled like a child.  
“ wow...you certainly are more bratty aren't you? “ Patrck teased, making Illinois giggle.   
“ here Actor. Since you being such a brat, i’ll cover you back up.” They said. Illinois ignored Actor’s yells in protest as they grabbed their red sheet and placed it over the vanity. “ there. “ the vessel said, as the yells were muffled. “ Now Patrck, my love. Lets get you back to your room.” Illinois said, gently taking Patrck’s arm and walking out of the room with their partner.


	5. allergic reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Remy is allergic to peanuts

Remy walked through to halls, humming to themselves. The Prince was hungry and wanted something sweet from the kitchen.   
As they walked into the kitchen the smell of Chocolate filled the air. Remy hummed happily and looked around for what ever smelt like Chocolate.   
One of the cooks saw Remy and walked over. “My prince,” he said with a bow. “In what occasion do i have the honor of having you in my kitchen today?”   
Remy smiled. “ nothing big, sir. I'm just hungry and looking for something sweet to please my sweet tooth. “ 

The cook nodded and took the young prince over to the Pastries. “ The king has told us about your love for sweets, so you may pick one small pastry, as to not spoil your dinner.”   
Remy blushes slightly out of embarrassment but nodded. They looked around at the yummy Pastries, but before he could pick, one of the bakers walked up to them.   
“ my, prince.” the man said with a bow. The baker had short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had a grin on his face that was a little too big for Remy’s liking.

“ i have made a pastry just for you! It’s red velvet, your favorite!” the baker said all too happy, but at the words Red velvet Remy put aside all bad thoughts of this man.  
“ red velvet?! May i have it! - please>?” Remy asked nicely, the baker smiled more, and handed Remy a plate with the pastry on it.   
“ Yes! Thank you- thank you!” the prince said, taking the plate. “Good day!” Remy spoke then ran out of the kitchen with their sweet. 

As Remy walked through the castle to go visit Virus, they took a big bite out of their pastry, shrugging off the weird taste in favor of the red velvet. They walked into their father’s office, taking another bite of their pastry. “ hello Dad!” Remy said quietly not wanting to disturb Virus too much as he looked busy with paperwork.   
“Hello Child.” Virus responded, glancing up from his papers. Remy sat in a chair across from Virus’s desk, noticing a questioning look on their father’s face.   
“ i got hungry. This baker-he was a little off putting- made me a special pastry. It’s red velvet!” They said taking another bite, leaving out the weird taste that came with the pastry.   
Virus sighed. “ as long as this doesn't spoil your dinner. Your fine” he said before going back to working on his- kingly paperwork- paperwork which Remy was not looking forward to when it was their time.

10 minutes had passed. Around 5 min Remy had placed down their pastry, starting to feel sick, but didnt say anything thinking it was just their body doing the stupid eating thing. But soon after their tongue started to swell and their skin became itchy.  
Looking down at their arms, The panic started to set in as they noticed hives forming. Standing up a bit too quickly, Remy was quick to fall back into the chair. “D-Dad!” they panicked, starting to feel dizzy as they struggled to breath. 

Virus looked up at his name and the commotion, Quickly standing up processing Remy’s state. Remy was starting to go into anaphylaxis shock by the time Virus made it around to him. Virus was quick to scoop Remy into him arms, recognizing the hives as part of an allergic reaction. As Virus finally got Remy in his arms and out the door, Remy had passed out due to shock, making their father panic more.   
“Henrik!!” Virus yelled running through the castle to his doctor boyfriend's office. 

As the door opened Virus ran into the room, Holding the passed out Remy close to him. Closing the door Henrik turned around and immediately went into doctor/momma bird mode.   
“Vhat happened!?- set Remy onto Zhe table!” He said rushing around his office, looking for the cabinet with the EpiPen’s.   
“He walked into my office eating a pastry, and about ten minutes later this happened.” Virus said, looking over his son. Remy had Hives covering their body, you could see their throat swelling up more by the minute, their face had turned red and small bumps started to form their.   
“Ah-hah!” Henrik yelled as he finally found the EpiPen's. He ran over and stabbed Remy’s outer thigh with the needle, injecting the medicine into them. The two waited anxiously, but calmed only slightly when the swelling of Remy’s throat stopped.

“Okay- im going to get them hooked up to an HIV and get a heart monitor going. I need to know what they ate, and how much they ate.” Henrik said quickly getting to work, keeping a punch of EpiPen's on the table next to him.  
“Shit- let me go back to my office to get the pastry” he said quickly leaving the room. Virus rushed down the hall, bumping into Bim on the way. 

“ whoa! Virus- what happened?” he asked. “ no time, Go to Henriks office.” Virus ordered before rushing back to his office. Bim- now even more worried, ran to Henrik’s office, to see what had happened.  
When bim walked into the office, his heart dropped, seeing Remy being hooked up to some different types of medical equipment.  
“Bim! I need you to move Remy over to zhe hospital bed please!” Henrik said, trying to stay calm, but Bim could clearly see he was panicking. Bim obeyed. he quickly and gently picked up Remy, moving them over to the bed. He noticed their face began to get redder. He was quick to grab another EpiPen and inject it into Remy, stopping another reaction that was quickly starting. 

Virus walked into the room, setting the plate with the pastry down, showing that Remy ate all but 3 bites. “ I tried a small bit on the way- and this had a bunch of Peanut Butter in it” he growled, obviously angry.   
Henrik had just got Remy hooked up to a heart monitor. He walked over and took the plate. Setting it on the furthest table from Remy he sighed. “ That vould mean one of our bakers just tried to murder ze prince. Zhey know Remy is allergic to Peanuts right?” 

Virus nodded. “ Of course they know,” he said.   
“ when Remy wakes up we could ask them if they remember who gave them the food...then again. They could have picked it from a table in the kitchen.” bim said, gently running his hand through Remy’s hair, EpiPen in his other hand.“ did he say anything about it vhen you two vere together?” Henrik asked.  
Virus stood their for a moment before looking down at Bim and Henrik [ height dif…]   
“ They said this baker was a little off putting, the one who gave them the pastry. “

Henrik nodded and sighed. He looked back to his child, chest aching at the sight of them in pain. “ Vhen i get my hands on whoever did zhis- he Vill not be breathing.” he said. “Dont worry. This person will be made out as an example.” Virus said. He walked over, next to the hospital bed, and sat next to Bim. Virus gently took Remy’s hand, and traced circles with his thumb onto their hand.

They all sat in silence for a good few minutes before Klaus burst through the door, almost missing the door. “ IM Here! What Happened!?” he panicked. By the way Klaus carried himself, it was obvious he was drinking again, but as soon as he saw Remy and heard the beep of the heart monitor he sobered up real fast. “ Remy?” he asked softly, walking over, to the other side of the bed.  
“ someone gave zhem food vith peanut butter in it.” Henrik said, grabbing a cool cloth and placing it over Remy’s forehead.   
“ they’ve had two reactions, now it’s just a waiting game.” Bim held the EpiPen a bit tighter. Virus was silent, watching over his child. He was having a thousand thoughts at once, but the most important thing to him right now was Remy. 

After another 10 minutes of silence, Henrik had put on some Anti-itch cream on most of the hives, so when Remy woke it wouldn't be too uncomfortable.   
Virus- who was originally staring blankly at Remy’s hand- looked up after feeling Remy gently tighten their hand around his. They shifted their head to the side slightly, getting everyone’s attention. 

Remy opened their eyes slightly, blinking many times, adjusting to the lights. They made a silent groan in pain before trying to sit up, but Bim stopped them by gently placing his hand on Remy’s chest. “Lay back down dear, you have no need to get up.”  
Remy laid back before looking around. They opened their mouth to speak, but all that came out were broken sounds.

Henrik walked over with a cup of water. “ dont try to talk Rem. it vill make your throat worse.” he said, helping Remy sit up slightly before helping them drink some water.   
“Do you remember anything?” Klaus asked, taking the cloth from Remy’s forehead, and putting in in a small bowl of cold water.   
Remy looked down before going to speak- but stopped putting their hand up to their throat, rubbing it gently. They blinked as a pen and note pad was placed on their lap.  
‘ i remember getting the pastry- and weird taste- dad- then a lot of pain.’  
Remy wrote. Their hands were shaky as they wrote, but it was still readable.  
Virus gently squeezed Remy’s hand. “Do you remember who gave you the pastry?” he asked.

As Remy wrote down what happened, everyone got more worked up and pissed.   
Virus gently kissed Remy’s Hand before getting up. “I will be back.” he said before walking out, head held high. 

Virus got to the throne room and summoned Gears. After explaining what happened, and that he needed all the bakers with blonde hair brought out in front of him, Gears was quick to the kitchen.  
About 5 baker’s were lined up, he looked down at each of them. “One of you have committed treason by attempt of murder of the prince. If one does not speak up, do not think i wont find you.” Virus said in a dark tone. When no one said anything, Virus stood up. “ i dont think i made myself clear. ONE of you, tried to MURDER PRINCE Remy. MY CHILD!” he growled. “ IF one of you does not speak out, i will not hesitate to throw you ALL into the dungeon!” 

Everyone glanced around at one another, but no one spoke. Virus was about to send them all to the dungeon before one of the cook’s ran into the room. He kneeled in front of Virus. “My king. i know who it was,” he said.   
“Up and speak.” Virus said, watching the cook.   
The cook looked at the line and pointed to the fourth. “ It was Peter sir. He was the one to hand the prince the pastry, saying he made it for them!” the cook said.

“Thank you. You are dismissed. Guards! Take Peter to the dungeon, everyone else is dismissed. “ Virus said, before getting up and walking back to Henrik’s office, gears following behind.  
The screams and protests from Peter could be heard in the distance.


End file.
